warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Random0noob/The worst story ever!!!!!!!!
War Robots: Battle Across Time Narrator: Some time in year 3027 the world has fallen into ruins at the hands of a dark and evil company named Pixonic. Only few biological organisms survive. These brave fighters have stolen some of Pixonic's mechs... To fight back against this growing threat. Fujin: C'mon Mercury! We need to get out of here now! Mercury: I don't think I can go much longer. My nuclear fuel cell has been critically damaged, and they are right behind us. You must go, there isn't much time left until I explode. Fujin: I understand. We will miss you! Mercury: Bye, friend. Narrator: At Pixonic's headquarters... Tyr: Sir, They have managed to escape. Next orders? Pixonic: Damn it, We are losing. What is happening with Ao Jun right now? Tyr: He is scouting the area for any enemies. Pixonic: Good. I will send Loki and Fenrir to assist you in retrieving the blueprints they stole in 2798. Tyr: Affirmative Narrator: The trio is sent back in time to rewrite the situation... Lancelot: Galahad, Get ready to defend our beloved country from these invaders! Galahad: I know dad Lancelot: Also, Alert Bulwark of Pixonic's third division. They're coming from both sides. Galahad: Bulwark, Do you hear me? Bulwark: What is it? Galahad: The enemy is approaching from your both east and west. Ready the mechs for battle! Bulwark: Yes sir Kumiho: Sir! This is really bad! Bulwark: Yes? Kumiho: I just saw a portal and three enemy mechs just came out of it! They are advancing from the south! Bulwark: I will alarm Spectre, Mercury and Inquisitor of it. Narrator: The south wall busts open. Tyr: Spectre, Hand over the blueprints now. Spectre: Never! You think I am a fool? Tyr: You are one for challenging my might! Spectre: You only have two weapons, who are you to call me fool? Tyr: *Reveals two more weapons* Spectre: Inquisitor, I don't feel so good right now. Fenrir: Attack! Narrator: They have a brutal battle, with the trio winning. But what they don't know is that Inquisitor has an alternate power source reboot in case of these situations... Lancelot: Defen— Bulgasari: Surrender now or feel the wrath of my orkans! Lancelot: Never! Narrator: Haechi, Kumiho, Fury and Weyland arriveat the scene. Bulgasari: Shoot Gareth: *Witnesses it all* Fury: Search for the blueprints. Galahad: Raijin and Gl. Patton, Lead our fourth division to assist the east. Ares, Bolt and Natasha, Destroy intruders from the west Loki: Now that those nuisances are dealt with, lets go retrieve the papers. Inquisitor: Not so fast buddy. Fenrir: What?! You're supposed to be dead already. My scourge melted your core! Inquisitor: Say no more, Live no more. Tyr: Oh no. We are all low on HP. Narrator: Meanwhile in the present... Invader: Sir, The Ragnorak squad has failed, but our mechs of the past has gotten control of the blueprints Pixonic: Goood Invader: What now? Pixonic: Go to the facility. Program the machines to mass produce Ares. Invader: The Ares models have been made. Pixonic: Good job. Now, Pass on orders to the generals about our attack on New York. Invader: Okay, But are you sure we are ready? New York is one of their main bases. Pixonic: Of course we are! Do not worry, I have already created advanced robot and weapon prototypes from the blueprints that will definitely turn the tide of the war in our favor. 'Part 2 Coming soon!' Category:Blog posts